The Scars of Loss
by JarrettSoon
Summary: When you lose someone, you have a choice. Hold that grief and never let it go, or open up to let yourself heal. Set after the movie.


**Chapter 1**

Vanellope von Schweetz sat quietly on a bench in Game Central Station, looking up at the plaque on the wall. The usual buzz of characters coming and going filled the air, and Vanellope sat, lost in her own little bubble. Minutes turned into hours, and still she sat there, silent and unmoving. Anyone who didn't know better might have thought she was a statue. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically; her breath the only sign of life. If one listened closer, one might have heard the faintest hint of jaggedness to her breathing.

Rancis and Taffyta stood several paces away, solemnly watching their President and friend. The racers of Sugar Rush made sure that at least one of them was with Vanellope at all times, taking turns. They had learned by now that Vanellope did not want to be disturbed and did not intend to do any harm. So they did the only thing they could; stand watch over her and be there for her should she reach out to them.

From time to time, arcade characters who passed by the plaque would dip their heads and close their eyes in respect. The memory was still fresh; the shock still rippling. The incident had sent a shockwave through the entire arcade and triggered an outpouring of emotion and support. The arcade rallied around those affected, doing what they could to ease their burdens, but Vanellope had shut herself off from everyone. She knew very well what had happened, and could not shake off the sense of guilt that had she said something, done something, anything, she could have stopped it.

Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun came up beside Rancis and Taffyta. The four greeted each other before turning their attention to the still-unmoving Vanellope. "Has she…said anything? Eaten anything?" Felix asked the racers. Rancis and Taffyta both shook their heads and sighed. Characters did not need to eat to stay alive; eating and drinking was more of a social activity for them. Still, for a character to avoid the communal mealtimes was an obvious sign that something was seriously wrong.

"She's been hit hard by this, it's true, but she seems to be carrying something more." Calhoun commented. The Sergeant did have a steely exterior, but it hid a caring and tender heart that ached for Vanellope.

"I'm really worried about her," Taffyta murmured. "In the day, she drives like a robot; at night, she just sits there. Is this…normal?" she asked hesitantly.

The Sergeant sighed. "When you go through something like that…it takes time to recover. The worrying thing is that she's not opening up to anyone. A wound kept tightly bandaged will never heal. You need to open it up, clean it, and apply the medicine."

A voice boomed out around Game Central Station, "FIVE MINUTES TO ARCADE OPENING. ALL CHARACTERS, PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR GAMES." Calhoun clasped hands with Rancis and Taffyta and Felix gave each racer a brief one-armed hug before Felix and Calhoun headed briskly in the direction of Hero's Duty.

Vanellope finally shifted, her reverie broken. Game Central Station was emptying rapidly as characters streamed back to their games. Still Vanellope hung back, unwilling to leave her post. Taffyta started uncertainly toward Vanellope. "Vannie, it's time to go. The arcade's opening."

The voice came on again. "FINAL BOARDING CALL. ALL CHARACTERS, PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR GAMES FOR ARCADE OPENING." The station's lights began to dim. Vanellope finally stood and walked back to Sugar Rush's terminal, barely acknowledging her friends. Her vacant gaze brushed across Rancis' and Taffyta's faces as they boarded the train back.

All the lights of Game Central Station had been turned off, save two candles on either side of the plaque on the wall. It read: IN MEMORY OF WRECK-IT RALPH. 1982 – 2015. REMEMBERED FONDLY AS A POPULAR CHARACTER, A FRIEND, AND THE HERO OF SUGAR RUSH. ~ Greater Love Hath No Man, Than He Lay Down His Life For His Friends ~

~o~

And I'm back! Didn't mean to disappear for so long, but that's life ...sigh... anyway, thanks for staying to the end of the chapter, and please, do leave a review. I really want to know what you think of this. I want this story to be meaningful, and it's going to be a learning journey for me delving into these grounds. The inspiration for this story came from a story where Vanellope had been 'killed', and how Ralph responded. I started wondering, what would Ralph's passing do to everyone else?


End file.
